1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display appliance with a separated signal processing unit receiving a video signal inputted from an external signal source, and more particularly, to a video display appliance from which a video signal processing unit and a PC signal processing unit are separated and to which the separated signal processing units are detachably connected or connected by a communication cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent developments to the field of the video display appliances, such as LCD projectors, several products providing new technology and various functions have been released in the market. Due to these functions that have been previously unused in the past, the dimension and weight of the product have increased.
The construction of a conventional LCD video display appliance will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD video display appliance includes three external jacks (not shown), a video signal processing unit 106 for processing signals each inputted from the respective jacks, a scaler/microcomputer 130 for converting signals transmitted from the signal processing unit 106 to match a resolution of the LCD panel, and a driving circuit 140 for driving the LCD panel.
The signal processing unit 106 includes a video decoder 110 receiving and processing a video signal 100, such as CVBS, S-video or YPbPr, a deinterlacer 112, an A/D converter 120 receiving and processing a PC signal, and a TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) receiver 122 receiving and processing a DVI (Digital Visual Interface) signal.
As described above, most LCD projectors are adapted to be connected to various AV appliances and PCs, as well as the ability to receive TV signals. In order to receive the input signal from various appliances, the projector is provided at a rear side or a lateral side thereof with several jacks for various input sources, such as CVBS, YPbPr, S-video, sound, PC signal, DVI signal and the like. However, due to various jacks and signal processing units for processing the various input signals, the design of the product is more complicated, and the weight and manufacturing cost of the product are significantly increased.